


Oh, No

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Lexie messes up big time.





	Oh, No

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

Lexie wasn't sure if she was about to cry or shut down. She just accidently spilled pills everywhere. Dr. Yhang was going to kill her. 

"Three!" She heard and instantly froze. "What is taking you so long?" Cristina, Meredith's best friend who also hated her, then saw her mistake. "Seriously? It's not hard to keep them in the bottle."

"I-I." Lexie shuttered like an idiot. "I'm sorry." 

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Clean it up. Then you can get my dry cleaning because you obviously can't handle even the simplest of things."

Maybe she was right. Maybe she was in the wrong career.


End file.
